


Sam’s Girls

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Anonymous. I don’t know if requests are open but I was thinking about this, this morning while getting ready and I was wondering if you could do a Sam x reader x Jess? If not that’s totally okay! I love your writing and I hope you have a good day!





	Sam’s Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous. I don’t know if requests are open but I was thinking about this, this morning while getting ready and I was wondering if you could do a Sam x reader x Jess? If not that’s totally okay! I love your writing and I hope you have a good day!

One thing that Sam loved about being with Jess was how freeing it felt. She made him want to live his life, and he wanted her in it. They could talk about anything and it wouldn’t be a huge issue. They would disagree, and even fight, but it would never be due to a lack of communication. That included finding other people attractive. They agreed that they were only human, and it was okay to look.

When Sam walked in one day, he groaned when he smelled Jess’s cooking. “Oh, now I’m starving.” He grinned, moving to where she was in front of the stove.

She turned to hug him, but backed up, laughing. “Go take a shower!” Jess playfully hit him with her hand towel. “As good as you look right now, I don’t want you getting sweat in the food!”

“Alright, alright, I’ll go shower. Can I at least get a kiss?” He asked, giving her those puppy dog eyes.

“Of course.” She rolled her eyes and moved close enough for a quick kiss. “Now, shoo!” When he turned, she whipped the towel and his ass and bit her lip. 

* * *

They were halfway through dessert when Jess finally got the courage to talk to Sam that she’d been trying to for about a week. “Sam, can I ask you something?” She asked.

“Of course.” He told her, looking at her like it was the most obvious answer.

Jess sat back and licked her lips. “We’ve always been really open about everything, which I love.” She blushed, thinking of things they’d tried in the past. “Well, there’s this woman that I’ve been working with now and then when we’re in the library studying.” There was no missing the tiny bit he raised his eyebrow, or the amused look in his eyes. “She’s sweet, funny, and has the most gorgeous Y/E/C ever. I was wondering if it’d be okay if I ask her out? On a date?”

Sam licked his lips, sitting straight in his chair. “Let me get this straight- my amazingly hot girlfriend is asking me if she can ask out a gorgeous eye’d woman?” His tone was teasing. When she nodded, a hopeful look on her face, he nodded. “Of course.” He agreed, leaning over to kiss her. “I can tell you like her.” His voice was soft.

She grinned. “Thank you!” She got up, holding out her hand. “Let me show you how excited I am.”

“Deal.” He got up and lifted her over his shoulder, making her laugh.

* * *

Jess had been seeing her new girlfriend for about three weeks when Sam met someone, as well. Having gone through this conversation with Jess already, and her being happy with her girlfriend, he was more confident. “Babe?” He started when he crawled into bed next to her that night. “I met someone.” He smiled.

She grinned, rolling to face him. “Oh, really?” She giggled, wiggling her eyebrows.

He chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about asking her out.” Her fingertips trailed up his arm.

“What’s she like?” Her voice was low, interested in hearing what Sam’s crush was like. “She pretty?”

Sam nodded. “She is.” He pulled her closer. “Her smile is contagious, and you can sit with her saying nothing and not feel uncomfortable.”

“She sounds great. Go on, ask your girl out. I want details, sir!” She laughed when he peppered her with kisses before burying his face in her neck.

* * *

“You look great. Stop worrying.” He assured Jess as she stared in the mirror. “She likes you, okay? It’ll go great.” His hands were on her hips, trying to comfort her.

Jess let out a deep breath. “She can’t wait to meet you, Sam.” She told him, turning to look up at him. “I just want the two people I really care about to get along. I’m sure you’ll be nervous when you bring your girlfriend home.” Her arms were around his neck.

Smiling, Sam nodded. “I see your point.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “You’re still beautiful.”

She blushed and lightly slapped his chest before going to answer the door when the doorbell rang. He ran a hand through his hair and moved towards the living room. Jess walked in first, her fingers laced with her girlfriend’s as she led her in. Sam looked up, his eyebrows going up. “Sam, this is–”

“Y/N?!” He grinned, laughing.

“Sammy?” You laughed.

Jess looked confused. “You know each other?” She asked, pointing between the two.

Sam was cracking up, nodding. “She’s my girlfriend!” He said as he stood up.

“Holy shit.” Jess laughed. “How did we not realize this?” She wondered.

“You both call me something different.” You shrugged. “Jess calls me Y/N/N. Sam calls me Y/N/N. I’m guessing that’s how you’ve talked about me?” They both nodded. “And, we have a winner!” You teased. “I believe I was brought here for dinner. We can talk more then.”

Sam smiled at you. “You don’t find this weird?” He asked. “That you happened to be seeing a couple?”

You shook your head and shrugged. “I actually like it. It means that you two know each other really well, I don’t have to work around our schedules trying to be able to introduce you guys…and besides, means more fun.” You winked.

## –6 months later–

You were unpacking your things when Jess came in wearing one of Sam’s shirts and tackled you to the bed. “Break time!” She announced. “Sam ordered pizza, which just got here, we have beer, and I would like to watch some Netflix with my two favorite people.”

Smiling, you ran your fingers through her hair. “I can’t believe I get to sleep next to both of you every night.” You grinned. “I love you, J.”

“I love you, too.”

Sam walked into the two of you lazily making out, holding each other. “As much as I’d love to play the pizza man for you two, I’m starving. Can I play the sore mover later?” He smirked, leaning on the doorframe.

Your hand raised before you spoke. “Oh! Can I play the maid?!” You teased right back, earning a laugh from both of your partners. “J here can be the nurse for when we need a kiss better.” You wiggled your eyebrows and got up. “Let’s go, nurse J!” You held your hand out for her, glad that you just happened to date a couple 6 months ago.


End file.
